Your job or Me
by tchaillya
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sortent ensemble, Naruto est un artiste et Sasuke un professeur de lycée. Entre leurs vies professionnelles et personnelles, tout se mélange. Leur amour réussira t- il à triompher? NaruSasu , yaoi.
1. Tout est finit

**TITRE:**Your job or Me.

**AUTEUR:** Tchaillya, ou Lya tout simplement

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto appartient a Masashi kishimoto

**GENRE: **romance/ drama; yaoi (hxh)

**RATING:** k; M pour futur lemon!

**NOTE DE L´AUTEUR:** salut à tous , cette fic est entierrement tirée de mon imagintion, j´avoue que je l´aime beaucoup et j´espère que cette derniere vous plaira. Je dédis ma toute premiere fic à Yzanmyo et Lilicat , c´est grace à elles si j´ai pu publier ma premier fic, elles m´ont beaucoup encouragées et conseiller, alors grand merci à ces grandes auteurs.

**PS:** J´espère que vous aimeriez, si c´est le cas laissez moi vos avis, positives comme negatives. _Bonne Lecture (^_^)_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1:<span> Tout est finit.**

Dans un appartement d´un immeuble moderne en plein centre ville, se trouvait Sasuke, assit en tailleur sur un fauteuil dans son salon, les cheveux maintenus en arrière par des « barrettes», des verres de lectures sur son nez, un stylo tenu entre ses lèvres et un cahier en main.

Il réfléchissait sur un moyen d´introduire sa nouvelle leçon, car en tant que professeur il se devait de préparer les cours qu´il distribuerait en classe.

Ca devait faire maintenant 1h qu´il était dans cette position, mais il n´avait vraiment pas la tete à ca maintenant. Il regarda la montre accroché au mur une énième fois et soupira. Elle affichait 23h30.

On était vendredi soir et son amant n´était toujours pas rentré. L´inspiration définitivement parti, il décida de déposer son stylo et son cahier sur la table et se dirigea à la cuisine pour prendre un remontant.

_« C´est toujours la même chose avec lui. »_ pensa t-il un peu contrarié. Il but son verre de scotch d´une traite pour évacuer la frustration. _« Il me l´avait pourtant promis,…. Il m´avait promis d´être là pour moi ce soir. »_ Malgré lui, une larme ne put s´empêcher de couler, bientôt suivis d´une autre, jusqu´a ce qu´il éclate en sanglot. Ses pieds perdirent l´équilibre et il se laissa glisser au sol. Son dos contre l´armoire en dessous du levier, il replia ses genoux contre son torse, passa ses mains autour de ses genoux, et y déposa sa tete. « _Il ne viendra plus, il ne viendra pas »_. Ce n´était pas du genre de son amant de manquer à une promesse, mais il savait pertinemment que cette fois ci, c´était peine perdue d´espérer. Ce n´était pas la première fois que ceci arrivait, mais pour des raisons qu´il ignorait, il trouvait toujours la force de lui pardonner.

Ca faisait 18 ans aujourd´hui qu´ils se connaissaient, 5 ans qu´ils sortaient ensemble et seulement 4 mois qu´ils avaient aménagés ensemble. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas facile, mais il se croyait tout de même capable de le supporter.

Quand Naruto lui avait proposé d´aménagé avec lui, il n´a pas pensé tout de suite à peser le pour et le contre et s´était littéralement jeté dans ses bras, l´idée le ravisant plus que jamais.

Seulement maintenant, il comprenait la gravité de son erreur, seul, recroquevillé sur lui-même, à pleurer comme une adolescente, attendant son amour qui ne rentrera surement pas. Oui, il comprenait, mais malheureusement il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Il savait à quoi il s´adonnait, mais avait succombé -comme un enfant à qui on offre un bonbon- aux paroles de son amant.

_« Je te promets de te rendre heureux », « je serai toujours la pour toi Sasuke »,_ _« Je t´aime »_. Tout cela n´était qu´un tissu de mensonge, auquel il avait lamentablement cru.

Il était fatigué de cette vie monotone, las de cette solitude dans laquelle l´enfermait constamment son amant. Il se sentait comme un prisonnier, dans une cage doré, dont tous les désirs étaient réalisés en contrepartie de sa liberté.

Il releva la tete, les yeux rougis par les larmes et regarda le cadre photo qui se trouvait accroché au dessus de la cuisinière. « _Naruto _! » prononça t-il la tristesse perçant la voix_, « comment les choses ont- elles pu dégringoler ainsi entre nous,… comment ? »_ Questionna t- il pour lui-même. Il resta dans cette position pendant 10 bonnes minutes, puis entrepris de se lever. Il éteignit la lumière à la cuisine et se dirigea au salon. Il récupéra son carnet ainsi que son stylo puis éteignit. Mais avant il regarda une dernière fois la montre, elle affichait 23h55. Il soupira encore, « _à quoi bon regarder cette stupide pendule_ ?, ce questionna t-il, _il ne viendra pas._ »

Il se dirigea vers leur chambre, celle qu´il partageait avec son amant, mais à la vue de leur lit, ses larmes refirent surface, ses yeux s´humidifièrent et cette fois ci il ne put empêcher les cris de son désespoir sortir de sa bouche.

Il alla malgré tout se coucher : le lit était glacé, ce qui accentua sa peine.

Les paupières bien trop lourdes et durcit par ses larmes, il ne put les rouvrir. Petit à petit le sommeil l´emporta, n´empêchant tout de même ses larmes de continuer de couler.

Il s´endormit, ses pensées dirigées vers une seule personne cette personne la qui était tout pour lui, cette personne qu´il aimait mais qui le faisait constamment souffrir : _Naruto …_

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

Un bruit de sonnerie le fit sortir de son sommeil : c´était l´alerte message de son téléphone. Il eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux, alors il tripota les alentours de son lit, espérant ainsi mettre la main sur son telephone et arrêter cette sonnerie, car même elle lui faisait mal. Il trouva enfin son telephone mais ses paupières lourdes l´empêchait de lire quoique ce soit. Il se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et s´aspergea d´eau froide. Il se regarda dans le miroir : ses yeux étaient gonflés et rougis par les larmes, sans oublier les cernes qui se dessinaient en dessous de ceux-ci, confirmant ainsi qu´il avait peu dormi : il faisait pitié.

Il retourna dans la chambre et pris son téléphone pour lire le message. Au nom de l´expéditeur, il eu un pincement au cœur c´était Naruto. Il ouvrit le message et eu encore plus mal en le lisant.

_Salut Sasuke,_

_Je sais que je t´avais promis qu´on passerai ce week-end ensemble….. Mais finalement ce ne sera pas possible. J´ai reçu une invitation pour participer à Tokyo tv shows ce week-end, avec une interview exclusive. Ceci est très important pour ma carrière, je ne peux la décliner. J´espère que tu comprendras. Pardonne-moi._

_Je t´aime._

Après avoir lu ce message, Sasuke jeta son téléphone sur le lit et sorti de la chambre en trombe.

« C´est tres important hein ? Et moi alors, ne suis-je pas important ? » S´emporta t-il.

« Que je comprenne ?, et toi me comprends-tu ?, comprends-tu ce que je ressens ?, ce que j´endure,… par ta faute? » La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu´un murmure, tandis que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur son visage. Il se fit violence pour ne pas céder, mais ce fut trop pour lui.

Il l´aimait, il l´aimait tellement, il n´arrivait pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui, c´était inconcevable. Mais cet amour lui faisait mal.

Naruto représentait tout pour lui, il avait été son premier amour, son amour de jeunesse et aujourd´hui son amant. Et rien que l´idée de vivre loin de lui, lui brisait le cœur. Mais il en avait assez, il ne pouvait plus continuer comme ca, et il le savait. Il s´était autrefois éloigner du blond pour ne pas entraver sa carrière, mais ce dernier avait réussi à le retrouver et à le faire revenir dans ses bras. Seulement aujourd´hui, ils n´étaient plus des adolescents, ils n´étaient plus aussi libres de leurs choix, et devaient constamment faires des compromis, des sacrifices pour s´en sortir. La dure réalité de la vie se présentait à eux, et leur coupla n´y survivrai pas.

Après maintes réflexions, Sasuke pris une décision. Il savait qu´il allait le regretter, mais c´était la meilleure chose à faire : Il allait se séparer de Naruto, pour de bon.

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

Le week-end passa bien vite et dimanche soir arriva. Sasuke se retrouva une fois de plus dans la position en tailleur, ses lunettes aux yeux, le stylo dans la bouche et le cahier en main. Il avait pris du retard à cause de tout ce qui s'était passé, et devait se rattraper pour demain.

Pour trouver plus d´idée, il alluma la télé et zappa les chaines. Il tomba sur Tokyo tv et se stoppa net. Là, à la télé, de son sourire éclatant, et de ses beaux yeux bleus océans, se trouvait son blond favoris. Il passait une interview, dont Sasuke put entendre quelques bribes.

- _Bonsoir Mr. Uzumaki, c´est un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous sur le plateau aujourd´hui._

_- C´est un honneur pour moi d´être là ce soir, dit-il de son sourire Colgate._

_(Les fans crient de joies et d´euphorie) _

_- Alors, parait-il que vous avez sorti un nouvel album intitulé « incandescence » ? Et que vous ferrez bientôt vos débuts en tant qu´acteur ?_

_- En effet, oui. Répond t-il toujours avec son sourire Colgate._

_- Nous allons parler tout d´abord de votre nouvel album, alors, et si vous nous expliquiez d´où vous est venu ce titre, incandescence, et ce qu´il signifie._

_- Euh bien… incandescence fait référence à un amour passionnel, un amour qui nous brule de l´intérieur mais dont on ne peut s´en séparer._

_(Les fans se mettent à crier, le public est en délire)_

« Amour dont on ne peut s´en séparer hein ? Repris Sasuke, je sais ce que c´est malheureusement. »

_- Eh bien, eh bien…. Plutôt aguicheur comme titre non ? Cela signifierai t- il que vous partager un tel amour ?avez-vous une amante ?_

_(Les fans huent des « non, pas mon Naruto » « Naru-chan ? C´est impossible » « Naru-chan est moi et a personne d´autre »_

_-Eh ben…. C´est…. Compliqué._

« En effet c´est vraiment compliqué », pensa Sasuke. Toutefois ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur, pourquoi Naruto n´avait tout simplement pas dit oui, avait-il honte de lui, au point de simuler sa non-existence ? Le regard de Sasuke se voila de tristesse à cette pensée, qui laissa bientôt place à un regard déterminé. Oui il allait mettre fin à cette histoire… compliquée. Ce serait mieux ainsi pour chacun d´eux.

- _vraiment ? Et pourrait-on sav-_

Sasuke éteignit la télé, ne souhaitant pas entendre la suite. Il regretta aussi tôt d´ailleurs de l´avoir allumer : il n´aurait vraiment pas du.

Bien vite, il se remit au travail, il ne devait surtout pas laisser sa vie personnelle entravée celle professionnelle. Et c´est ainsi qu´il termina sa préparation et alla se coucher. Son week-end avait été long, et il était fatigué.

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

Le matin arriva bien trop tôt à son gout, malgré sa fatigue continue, il se fit violence et se leva : il devait aller distribuer ses cours.

Il prit une douche froide pour définitivement sortir de sa transe. Prit un petit déjeuner plutôt léger : une tartine de pain grillé avec du fromage et un verre de lait. (C´est vrai on dirait un enfant mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu´il soit autant beau.)

Il sorti de l´appartement direction Konoha high school. C´était un grand lycée réputé pour ses taux de réussite élevés, presque parfait même. Il y avait d´ailleurs fait ses études secondaires, et aujourd´hui, il y enseignait. Il donnait des cours d´histoire et de géographie, depuis maintenant 2 ans.

Il passa la porte du lycée et se dirigea dans la salle des professeurs. Il s´y trouvait 2 professeurs, un homme et une femme qui se trouva être l´une des membres de son fan club-non-désiré du lycée. Il lança un « bonjour » à la volé sans toute fois prêter attention aux réponses.

- Bonjour Sasuke-kun, répondit l´ancienne fan

- Bonjour Uchiwa-san. Répondit l´homme.

Il récupéra sa blouse blanche et la porta, pris sa boite de craies et la mis dans la poche gauche de sa blouse puis sorti de la salle sans piper mot.

Le moins que l´on puisse dire est que Sasuke n´était pas trop sociable. Il ne trouvait pas très important de se faire des amis, en sachant pertinemment qu´ils allaient vous blesser tôt ou tard. Il avait appris de son expérience qu´on ne pouvait compter que sur soi-même, et ca il l´avait appris cher.

La porte de sa classe s´ouvrit à la volé, et il fit son entré tel un vent glacial. Des chuchotements se firent entendre, des chuchotements qui prirent bien vite fin une fois qu´il se tourna face aux élèves.

- Bonjour. Fit-il sec

Il avait cours avec les Tles D ce matin. Ses manuels déposés sur la table, il s´assit sur sa chaise, croisa ses pieds et regarda ses élèves d´un regard hautin.

- Qu´est-ce qu´on a vu la dernière fois ?

Des chuchotements se firent entendre.

- _le prince de glace est e retour._

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

La pose de midi arriva bien vite, ce qui ravit davantage Sasuke. Ce n´est pas qu´il n´aimait pas son travail, c´est juste que des fois ses élèves le rendaient vraiment…. gaga.

Il se dirigea au réfectoire des élèves et pris un couvert pour se servir. Il s´assit à la table juste à coté de la fenêtre et commença à déguster son plat : ca lui rappelait de bon souvenir. Et une fois de plus il ne put empêcher ses pensées de se tourner vers Naruto. Il eut un pincement au cœur rien qu´en pensant à lui, et décida de changer vivement de sujet sinon il allait en mourir. Seulement il n´eut pas de chance car après tout son Naruto était un artiste très célèbre et connu, comment ne pas entendre parler de lui.

_- Tu as vu l´interview de Naruto hier soir ?_

Deux jeunes élèves discutaient à propos de l´interview d´hier de Naruto, il ne put s´empêcher de glisser une oreille indiscrète. Ce n´est pas qu´il était du genre curieux, mais une fois que ca touchait Naruto, il ne pouvait s´empêcher de se sentir concerné.

_- Ouiii ! Il est trop mignon, je l´adore._

_« Pétasse !» pensa Sasuke._

_- il est trop craquant ! Tu crois qu´il ait une copine ?_

_- Bien sur que non, il l´a lui-même dit hier soir._

_- Il a dit que c´était compliqué, tu crois qu´il trompe sa copine ?_

_- Bien sur que non ! Il en serait incapable ! Non je crois plutôt que sa copine est une pétasse, mais comme il est un grand romantique, il ne veut pas lui briser le cœur._

Sasuke resta ébahit devant les hypothèses culotées de ses élèves, non mais ! Le traité de pétasse ?

_- tu as surement raison, c´est sur que cette fille est une vraie pute, mais j´ai hâte qu´il l´a quit-_

- NON MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER !

Sasuke était à bout, le dernier mot dont il avait envie d´entendre en ce moment était « rupture ».

Les filles tres surprises se mirent à trembler, la dernière chose qu´elles voulaient étaient s´attirer les foudres du _prince des glaces._

_- _Vous êtes incapable de me donner les causes de la 2e putaine de guerre mondiale, mais êtes prêtes à déblatérer des inepties sur des choses futiles. N´IMPORTE QUOI.

Il sorti de la salle en trombe, l´appétit complètement parti, laissant derrière lui deux jeunes filles complètement frigorifiées et en pleurs.

Il y était allé un peu fort, mais il avait mal car ces filles n´avaient pas complètement tort.

Il marcha le long du corridor du lycée, le pas pressant. Il n´avait pas arrêté de songer à cette rupture imminente, mais s´en sentait-il vraiment capable ? Dire qu´il aimait Naruto serait considéré comme un euphémisme. Ils avaient pratiquement grandit ensemble, il savait tout de lui, et il savait aussi que naruto l´aimait. Décider de mettre fin à leur relation n´était pas un peu trop ? Ils trouveraient surement une solution ensemble. Oui ! Il allait en discuter avec lui. Ils n´étaient vraiment pas prêt à le quitter en fin de compte.

Il fit couper de ses pensées par la sonnerie, le rappelant ainsi que son prochain cours se déroulera en 3e2 all. Il soupira, passa une main las dans ses cheveux et se dirigea d´un pas lent vers sa prochaine classe : la journée allait être longue.

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, il était 15h30. Avec soulagement, il arrêta net son cours et sortit de sa dernière classe, la P C. ces avortons avaient tendances à le mettre hors de lui.

Il fit un détour au supermarché du coin pour s´approvisionner de quelques denrées. Il ne prit que l´essentiel pour un petit déjeuné et un bon repas pour toute la semaine. Il prit en petite quantité sachant pertinemment qu´il le partagerait surement seul.

Il marchait d´un pas de plus en plus lent. Il n´avait pas vraiment hâte d´arriver à la maison, si au moins quelqu´un l´y attendait…

Il arriva enfin devant son immeuble, il soupira et entra.

Il sortit les clés de sa porte de son jeans et l´entra dans la serrure, mais elle ne bougeait pas : la porte était ouverte.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, « _si la porte est ouverte, cela voudrait dire que…. »_

Il stoppa ses réflexions et entra en trombe dans sa demeure.

Là, devant lui, de ses yeux aussi éclatant que l´océan, sa chevelure couleur blé et son sourire Colgate, se trouvait naruto. La surprise fut si grande qu´il lâcha ses sacs. Ce n´est pas qu´il avait vraiment changé mais ca faisait presque un mois qu´ils ne s´étaient pas vu.

Naruto ricana de la réaction de son amant et fit quelques pas vers lui. Il se courba, ramassa les sacs puis se leva et déposa un baisé sur les lèvres de son amant, qui était toujours immobile, statufié par la surprise.

- Welcome back ! Lui susurra naruto d´un splendide sourire.

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

Ca devait faire presque 45 min qu´il était sous la douche. Voir Naruto en face de lui, après une absence de presque un mois, l´avait un peu surpris.

Il sorti de la douche 5 min plus tard et se changea. Puis, rejoint Naruto avec une pointe d´appréhension, pourquoi était-il rentré ?...

Il fut plus encore surpris par ce qu´il découvrit : un diné pour deux avait été dressé sur la table.

Naruto l´attendait, une main tendu vers lui, son regard rempli d´amour … comme il aimait ce regard. Il se dirigea vers son amoureux et pris la main qu´il lui tendait, il se dirigea à sa place et fut surpris de constater que ce n´était pas des ramens qui étaient au menu, il ne savait pas comment prendre ca : bon ou mauvais présage ?

Naruto pris place à table à son tour, sans toutefois lâcher la main de sasuke. Ils étaient face à face et la gêne commençait à s´installer entre eux : ca faisait longtemps qu´ils n´avaient pas diné ensemble.

- Je… euh ! dirent-ils en cœur.

- Vas-y commence. Suggéra Sasuke.

- Je suis vraiment désolé de t´avoir laissé tomber le week-end dernier. Je sais que je t´avais fait une promesse, mais j´avais pas vraiment le choix.

- On a toujours le choix Naruto, tu as juste choisi ta carrière.

- Sasuke !? Tu sais bien que ce n´est pas ca, je-

- Alors c´est quoi ? Tu n´as même pas eu l´aisance de m´appeler pour annuler, un plan qu´on avait décidé depuis des semaines ! Tu m´as envoyé un message !

La tension commençait à monter entre eux.

- Je … j´étais occupé, j´avais pas vraiment le temps pour t´appeler et-

- Tu n avais pas le temps pour m´appeler ? Sais-tu combien de temps j´ai perdu à rester là à t´attendre ?... Ayant espoir que tu arrives d´un moment à l´autre ? La fin de sa phrase fut soufflée avec une pointe de tristesse.

Il retira sa main de celle de Naruto. Ce qui surpris d´ailleurs ce dernier. Il commençait à comprendre qu´il l´avait vraiment blessé.

-Je….je suis désolé Sasuke, pardonne-moi.

Il essaya de reprendre sa main dans la sienne mais Sasuke les enleva de la table et par la même occasion lui tourna le dos. Naruto avait mal, il savait qu´il avait complètement tort, et le fait de voir un visage peiné dessiné sur les traits de son amant lui faisait encore plus mal, car il savait que c´était de sa faute. Il se leva et alla se planter devant Sasuke. Ce dernier un peu étonné releva la tête en sa direction. Naruto s´accroupi à son niveau et pris ses deux mains entre les siennes, il regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et lui dit.

- Je t´aime, pardonne de te faire autant souffrir, je te promets que les choses s´arrangeront bientôt, s´il te plait, pardonne-moi.

Sasuke ne su quoi dire, il détestait quand son blond le prenait par les sentiments, car il lui pardonnait toujours. Mais à l´instant où il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le téléphone de son blond se mit à sonner.

Naruto se releva et le décrocha en s´éloignant un peu de sasuke

- Allo !

….. : Naruto ! Où es tu encore passé ?

Naruto lança un regard vers Sasuke qui s´était accoudé sur la table et soutenait sa tête de sa main.

- Désolé j´avais une chose importante à faire

...: Ca fait 7h que je ne t´ai pas vu, où est-tu ?

- A Konoha.

...: QUOI ?, TU TE FOU DE MOI ?

- Désolé mais j´avais quelque chose à faire.

...: Cette chose est plus importante que ta carrière ?

A cette question, Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke et eut un regard triste, en temps normal il aurait dit oui sans hésiter, mais là ce serait jeter par la fenêtre 3 ans de travail intensif pour arriver là où il était là maintenant.

...: Quoiqu´il en soit, rapplique-toi ici, tu as encore le temps de prendre le dernier métro, ou si tu veux j´appelle un taxi pour toi. Tu te rends compte que Tokyo-Konoha c´est 4h de temps, 4H, PUTAIN! Qu´est-ce qu´il t´as pris bon sang ?

- …il soupira et répondu, Désolé, ceci ne peut pas attendre demain ?

...: NON. Dois-je te rappeler ton planning de demain ?

- ...Non.

...: Très bien, dans ce cas magnes-toi. Le temps c´est de l´argent.

Un clic suivit d´une sonnerie entrecoupée lui fit comprendre que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Il soupira et se dirigea vers Sasuke, il ne savait vraiment pas comment lui annoncer ca : ca allait mal finir cette histoire.

- Sasuke je…

- C´est bon, vas-y

- Sasuke….

- c´est rien, ce n´est qu´une autre promesse brisée parmi tant d´autres

- Sasuke, je… je…

- Garde ta salive, tu en auras surement besoin. Au moins maintenant je sais ce qui est plus important pour toi.

Sasuke se leva et partit en direction de sa chambre mais Naruto retint son bras.

- Rien n´est plus important que toi dans ma vie.

- Lâches moi ! Sasuke retira sa main et s´éloigna de lui.

Naruto savait, il savait qu´il ne pourrait rien faire, quoiqu´il dise ou fasse maintenant, le fin mot de l´histoire est qu´il allait partir et l´abandonné encore une fois.

Sasuke sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite valise en main. Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, il courra á sa suite et le retint, bien qu´imaginant pourquoi sasuke avait fait ses valises, il se risqua quand même à poser la question.

- Où… où vas-tu ?

- Je vais dormir chez mon frère.

- hah ! Soupira t-il de soulagement. Je suis vraiment désolé, je te promets que la prochaine fois j-

- La prochaine fois ? Il n´y 'aura pas de prochaine fois Naruto.

Naruto n´en croyait pas ses oreilles, _non il ne voulait pas dire… _pensa t-il.

- Qu´-Qu´entends- tu par là ? Se risqua t-il tout de même.

Sasuke soupira un bon coup, il avait pris sa décision, il avait en douté mais maintenant plus que jamais il savait que c´était la bonne, les choses ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ca, il était temps que le jeu s´arrête.

- Tout est finit entre nous.

Les mots sortirent d´une traite, ni le doute, ni de la tristesse ne perçait sa voix, elle était déterminée. Naruto en perdu la voix, ca y est il avait reçu la confirmation de ses pensées, et il faisait un blocage.

Sasuke sortit de leur appartement, le laissant là, seul, à l´entré, figé, le souffle coupé.

Naruto reste là pendant des minutes sans bougés, repassant en boucle les paroles de Sasuke : _tout est finit entre nous. _Il serra ses poings et ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler : cette fois il l´avait perdu pour de bon.

**_~NSNSNSNS~_**

De l´autre coté de la ville, une sonnette retentit dans un appartement, dévoilant un homme de la trentaine, visage pale et les traits maintenant tirés lorsqu´il découvrit son invité :

- Sasuke ?

-...

- hé ! sasuke ca va ?

Son petit releva la tête dévoilant ainsi ses yeux remplis de larmes, son ainé en fut encore plus choqué.

- I- Itachi ! Parvient- il à prononcer entre 2 hoquets.

Il prit son petit frère entre ses bras et ce dernier éclata en sanglot. Il perçut quelques mots et resserra son étreinte sur son frère : _c´est finit, je l´ai perdu pour de bon._

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p><em>j´espère que la lecture vous aura plu, désolé si vous avez trouvez des fautes d´orthographes, faites le moi savoir et je les corrigerai toutes. Merci de votre patience, à bientot (^_^)<em>


	2. Que faire

Salut à tous, me revoici. Non non je n´ai pas abandonné la fic. Je sais que j´ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de publier la suite, et je vous demande sincerement pardon pour cette longue attente. J´ai été occupé ces derniers temps par les compositions,*soupire* c´est pas facile la terminale.

Toutefois, je tiens a vous remercier, sincerement merci pour toutes ces reviews, c´est incroyable, 21 reviews en un seul chapitre, vraiment merci beaucoup , c´est tellement encourageant. J´espere ne pas vous decevoir (^_^)

**Reponses aux reviews anonymes**

**-AkuriAtsuki: **Merci ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes :D

**-fansn:** merci pour la review :)

**-Une fille: **Merci :)

**-Boubouchou: **Merci XD

**-Guest1: **merci, moi aussi je trouve que Sasuke ne doit pas toujours etre le mechant. Ca nous fait un point en commun ;)

**-blackjack21:** La voici :D j´espere que tu ne t´es pas déjà lassé.

**-Fortune: **Merci pour le conseil, je vais voir ce que je peux y faire, pourquoi pas apres tout? on verra :D

**-Guest2: **Pas besoin de prier chérie, je suis contre l´inceste, donc aucun risque que tu Itasasu arrive, JAMAIS! ( en tout cas, pas tant que c´est moi qui écrit :D)

**- esther: **la voici j´espere qu´elle te plaira.

Bon je crois que je n´ai oublié personne. J´espere de tout coeur que vous continuerai de suivre ma fic. Vos reviews m´ont fait un énorme bien, encore merci. _la suite est la, bonne lecture (^_^)_

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 2: Que faire...<strong>  
><em>

D´un geste du pied, Sasuke referma la porte derrière lui. Ses mains étant chargées de courses. Il alla les déposer à la cuisine puis fit un détour au salon pour voir quelle heure il était : 19h30. Il soupira. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps au lycée que prévu, sans compter qu´il devait cuisiner le diner, corriger les copies de la première séquence et préparer la leçon suivante, tout ca pour ce soir : ca l´exaspérait.

Sans plus tarder, il enleva son manteau, qu´il lança sur le canapé se dirigea vers sa chambre, où il se déchaussa et se changea en un jeans et un T-shirt simple. Une fois fait, il prit la direction de la cuisine : il allait commencer par le diner. D´un geste sempiternel, il passa ses mains sur sa tête, ramenant en arrière sa frange, qu´il maintenu avec des barrettes : ca le dérangeait. Il enleva ensuite ses lunettes et les déposa assez loin pour ne pas les casser.

Il commença aussitôt sa cuisine, découpant d´abord tous les légumes et les condiments qui constitueraient son repas: le miso. De la cuisine il avait une vue d´ensemble sur le salon. C´était un peu plus petit que son ancien appartement, mais il s´habituait au changement. Ne supportant pas l´idée de retourner vivre seul dans l´appartement qu´il partageait avec Naruto, il avait demandé à son frère s´il pouvait aménager chez lui, le temps de trouver un nouvel appartement, ce dont ce dernier accepta.

C´était beaucoup plus petit, étant donné qu´Itachi vivait seul. Sans compter que c´était aussi plus éloigné de son lieu de travail, mais bon, il s´y faisait. Dans sa situation c´était mieux que rien. En plus il avait une chambre pour lui seul, ne payait pas de loyer, et l´avantage : il n´était plus seul. Cependant, il avait proposé de participer aux taches ménagères, ainsi qu´aux dépenses journalières en guise de remerciement.

Ca faisait 3 semaines aujourd´hui qu´il avait rompu avec Naruto. Plus les jours passaient, plus il essayait de l´effacer de son esprit : Mais en vain. C´était pire qu´avant. Il pensait à lui à chaque moment de la journée, et chaque soir au coucher. Cela influençait d´ailleurs son travail. Il faut dire que le fait qu´il soit un artiste n´arrangeait pas vraiment les choses : si au moins il ne voyait pas sa tête affichée partout…

Le problème ?, Naruto ne l´avait pas contacté depuis qu´il avait mit un terme à leur relation. Chose étrange, car ce n´était pas son genre. Ce n´est pas qu´il voulait à tout prix qu´il le contacte, mais c´est juste que le connaissant, il savait bien qu´il voudrait plus de détails la dessus, ne le lâchant pas jusqu´a ce qu´il change d´avis. Du moins c´est ce qu´il pensait. Mais le manque de réaction de Naruto lui faisait bien plus mal encore. Serait-il allé trop loin ?

Sasuke soupira, il se le demandait. Avait-il été excessif en mettant fin à leur relation ? N´était-ce pas la meilleure solution ? Si c´était le cas pourquoi le regrettait-il aussi amèrement ? C´est vrai qu´ils auraient pu trouver une solution, mais pendant combien de temps cela allait durer. Ils devaient se faire à l´idée que, le pont qui les séparait désormais était bien trop grand pour que leur amour survive. Ils appartenaient dorénavant à 2 mondes différents.

Ca, Sasuke l´avait compris. De l´absence permanente de Naruto, de ses promesses brisées et de ses indifférences. Leur notion de valeur n´était plus la même, il n´était plus le même. Le seul moyen pour eux d´être ensemble, était que l´un rejoigne le monde de l´autre. Or, ce serait foutre en l´air plusieurs années de dur labeur. Aucun d´eux ne le ferait, et ca, c´était la dure réalité de la vie. Non, détrompez-vous, l´amour ne triomphe pas toujours : triste réalité.

Sasuke s´activait encore plus à la cuisine. Il était déjà 20h15 et il n´avait pas encore fini. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa finalement sa soupe au feu. Enfin, il ne restait plus que la salade maintenant. En attendant que la soupe cuise, il commença par râper les carottes et la moitié d´une tête de choux. Ensuite, il enchaina avec les tomates et les découpa en tranches. Il lava quelques feuilles de laitues et les trempa dans de l´eau citronnée le temps qu´il termine avec les autres.

20h55. Tout était prêt. Il versa la sauce de miso dans une soupière La salade était déjà ornée dans un plateau. Ensuite il entreprit de mettre la table. Il plaça 2 couverts sur la table à manger. Déposa un panier de pains variés. Mis la soupière au milieu et la salade juste à coté. Enfin, il ajouta de bol de salade de fruit : ca servira de dessert. Il était un maniaque de la propreté et de l´esthétique. D´ailleurs il se demandait comment il avait fait avec Naruto.

21h05. Il avait enfin fini de mettre la table. Itachi serait la d´ici 25 minutes, donc il avait encore le temps de prendre une bonne douche bien méritée. Sans tarder, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il avait fait un bon boulot et avait encore le temps pour finir les autres taches. De toute façon il ne s´attendait pas à un miracle venant d´ élèves qui croient que l´Afrique est un pays. Des fois il se demandait **pourquoi** il avait choisi l´enseignement.

Il fit couler un bon bain chaud pour effacer la fatigue qui le rongeait. Il avait besoin d´être complètement lucide pour affronter les feuilles de compositions de ses élèves, de la lucidité et de la patience. Il entra sans plus tarder dans la baignoire et laissa l´eau engloutir tout son corps : ca faisait du bien. Il ferma les yeux, se rentra un peu plus dans la baignoire et se laissa bercer par les douces vagues.

Durant toute la journée, il avait rêvé de ce moment. Il se laissa emporter par son subconscient et se remémora, sans le vouloir, toutes les fois où il avait fait l´amour avec Naruto. Ses douces mains caressant son épiderme, sa nuque, son visage ses lèvres parcourant son corps entier. Leurs baisers enflammés, leur premier rendez-vous, il s´en rappelait comme si c´était hier :

_**FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

Un Samedi après midi, du mois de décembre, il tombait de la neige dans toute la ville. Elle recouvrait toutes les voies de communications, par conséquent ces dernières étaient fermées. Dans une grande chambre de couleur assez sombre, d´une villa, Sasuke était assis sur son lit double, repensant sans cesse à ce que Naruto lui avait dit la veille, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments profonds _« Pourquoi me parles-tu toujours de tes copines ? »_ Lui hurla t-il, _« Car c´est le seule moyen que j´ai trouvé pour attirer ton attention »_ lui rétorqua Naruto. _« Parce que je… » _Et puis lâcha t-il dans un souffle _« je t´aime »_. Et puis il s´en alla. Sasuke était resté complètement paralysé sous le choc, incrédule. Son amour à sens unique était … réciproque ? Il y avait pensé toute la soirée d´hier, et son cœur s´emballa davantage quand il reçut le message de Naruto : _« Est-ce qu´on peut se voir demain ? À la station. »_ Il avait passé une nuit blanche, réfléchissant à toutes les possibles raisons de cette soudaine invitation. Il broyait du noir. Et maintenant, il était la assis sur son lit à réfléchir s´il partait ou non. En fin de compte il décida de ne pas y aller. Il sortit de sa chambre et tamponna son frère qui passait par la.

- Ah ! Sasuke, tu as quelque chose à faire? Lui demanda son frère ainé

- N-non, p-pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à m´accompagner au supermarché ?

- Non, allons-y.

C´était mieux ainsi, pensa t-il, en plus ca faisait une bonne excuse pour ne pas rencontrer Naruto. Ils allèrent à pieds étant donné que ce n´était pas si loin que ca. Le trajet dura environ 45 minutes. Ils arrivèrent et fut surpris de voir autant de personnes. En général, due à la neige il devrait y avoir moins. Mais comme la famine ne laisse personne…

Ils prirent un chariot et commencèrent leur course. Sasuke lui avait la tête un peu en l´air et ne prêtait pas grande attention a ce qu´il se passait. Ils finirent aux environs de 18h15. Etant donné qu´il faisait les courses pour les deux semaines à venir, le chariot était rempli. Ils durent encore s´aligner pour enregistrer toutes leurs courses. A 19h tapante, ils avaient fini et sortaient du supermarché. Il neigeait toujours autant. Sasuke n´arrêtait pas de penser à Naruto. Il se sentait tellement mal de lui avoir posé un lapin. « il ne doit surement plus m´attendre. Pensa t-il, Apres tout il était 19h et le rendez-vous était à 15h. Sans compter la neige. Il doit surement être rentré… ». Il poussa un long soupir qui attira l´attention de son frere.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

- Pourquoi dis tu ca ? Tout va bien.

- Sasuke ! Tu crois vraiment que je n´ai pas remarqué ton absence, tu as passé toute cette journée dans les nuages. Donc j´ose imagine que quelque chose te tracasses.

Le problème avec son frère c´est qu´on ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Sasuke soupira encore.

- tu crois qu´une personne pourrait attendre 4h de temps sous cette neige ?

- Ca dépend, mais il faudrait vraiment être idiot pour le faire.

A sa réponse Sasuke tiqua. « Putain, Naruto est le roi des idiots »

- Non non non nonnn.

- Il y a un problème ? demanda Itachi de plus en plus inquiet.

- Tiens. Sasuke lui tendit les courses qu´il tenait en main. Et se mit à courir.

- Où vas-tu ? cria Itachi pour que son frère l´entende

- Désolé, rentre à la maison sans moi, j´ai un truc urgent à faire. Cria t-il a son tour

- Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Sasuke courait de toutes ses forces, il craignait de trouver Naruto au lieu du rendez-vous. Et en même temps il craignait de ne pas le trouver. Contradictoire, mais c´était lui tout craché. Au fur et à mesure qu´il se rapprochait, il ralentissait le pas : Il avait si peur.

Il l´aperçut assis sur un bout de trottoir adossé sous un arbre. Le nez et les joues rougis par le froid, il allait surement attraper la fièvre. Son cœur rata un battement, il n´arrivait pas à le croire, non c´était impossible : il l´avait attendu…

Petit à petit il se rapprocha de lui, le pas hésitant. Il arriva à 2 mètre de lui et s´arrêta. Naruto n´avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

- Idiot. Lâcha t-il

Naruto reconnut aussitôt cette voix et se retourna pour lui lancer une réplique sanglante. Mais ce dernier s´arrêta net quand il aperçut son visage en larmes. Il se leva et commença à se rapprocher de lui.

- Quel genre d´humain normal attendrait 4h de temps sous la neige. Demanda Sasuke, la voix tremblante.

- Le genre d´humain Amoureux. Lui répondit tout simplement Naruto

Ca n´arrangea en rien la situation de Sasuke qui, se sentait de plus en plus coupable.

- J-je suis désolé.

- Ce n´est pas grave. répondit Naruto faisant un pas vers lui.

- Mais, t-tu vas surement attraper de la fièvre par ma faute.

- Je m´en remettrai. Répliqua t-il faisant un nouveau pas vers lui.

- Et tout ce temps passé à m´attendre, …j-je suis vraiment désolé.

Naruto arriva à sa hauteur, passa ses mains sur son visage et essuya ses larmes.

- S´il le faut, je t´attendrai toute ma vie.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. Non, il n´était pas sérieux, pensa t-il. Mais il ne perçut que ca dans son regard, du sérieux, de la sincérité, mais surtout de l´amour.

- Naruto… souffla t-il trop ému.

Ce dernier répondit à son appel en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s´embrassèrent jusqu´à ce qu´ils leur manque de souffle. Ils se séparèrent à regret. Naruto cola son front au sien et lui dit ces 3 simples mots dont il avait tant rêvé entendre, ces 3 mots dont il avait douté et que maintenant il ne demandait plus qu´à les réentendre.

- Je t´aime.

Il lui sourit et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. Il était au paradis et rien ni personne ne pourrait l´en faire descendre.

La partie de ce souvenir dont il n´en était surement pas au courant est que, à quelque mettre de la, un homme les regardait de loin, pleins de courses en mains. Il fit un fin sourire, se retourna et partit. Il venait d´assister à la naissance d´un amour éternel : il le savait.

_**FIN FLASHBACK  
><strong>_

L´eau maintenant froide sur sa peau le fit sortir de sa transe. Il se demanda combien de temps il y avait passé. Il sortit quelque temps après, passa une serviette autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers le miroir pour sécher ses cheveux. Il se regarda un instant: il avait l´air si fade, son visage s´était aminci et ses traits étaient tirés par la fatigue. Quoiqu´il fasse, ses pensées se dirigeaient inéluctablement vers Naruto. Mais les choses allaient changer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à lui ainsi. Il avait une vie et des obligations qu´il devait tenir.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, expira, avant de les rouvrir. Il semblait avoir fait le vide dans sa tête, avoir prit une décision radicale: Naruto faisait désormais partir de son passé.

Non il n´oublierait pas les moments qu´ils ont passés ensemble, mais comme on le dit, toute bonne chose a une fin, et c´était le tour de leur relation de prendre fin. Il déposa le sèche-cheveux et sortit de la douche. Il semblait plus calme, plus serein. Peut être avait-il vraiment besoin de ca ?, de passer a autre chose…

_**~NSNSNSNS~**_

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans un hôtel de luxe de Tokyo, Naruto venait de traverser la porte d´entrée de sa chambre. Il avait eu une rude journée et était fatigué. Il déposa les clés sur la commode et enleva sa veste : Il faisait chaud et il avait besoin d´une bonne douche. Il se déchaussa ensuite et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Il se regarda quelques minutes dans le miroir. Contrairement à l´image joyeuse qu´il affichait à la télé, il ne souriait pas. D´ailleurs il n´en avait aucune envie. Il se sentait si pathétique. Il avait réussi à atteindre enfin son but : devenir un artiste comme son père. Mais avait été incapable de garder son seul véritable Amour : L´histoire se répétait.

Il s´aspergea d´eau froide, encore et encore, comme si ca allait effacer tous ses problèmes. Il fit ensuite couler un bain. Il resta figé à observer l´eau couler sans vraiment y prêter attention, son esprit ayant déjà quitté son corps. Des images de Sasuke lui revinrent en tête. Les fois où il souriait, pas un rictus, un vrai sourire resplendissant qui lui faisait à chaque fois retomber amoureux de lui. Un sourire dont il était le seul à connaitre.

Et pourtant, la dernière fois qu´ils se sont revus dans leur appartement, seule la tristesse, le désespoir, la déception mais surtout la souffrance se dessinait sur ses traits. Il n´aurait jamais cru un jour que Sasuke pourrait souffrir de leur relation. Il savait que ca allait surement se compliquer à cause de sa vocation, mais jamais n´avait envisagé le blesser autant.

Il soupira et ferma le robinet. Au début il pensait que Sasuke exagérait un peu, l´accusant d´être indifférent et de briser ses promesses, mais après un bref récapitulatif de ses absences, il se rendit compte que c´était bien pire que ce qu´il n´ imaginait. En l´espace seulement de 4 mois, ils avaient passés 3 semaines ensemble. Et si on comptait les jours qu´il venait et rentrait de suite, ca ferait 3 semaines 6 jours. _« Même pas un mois… »_ Soupira t-il. Et dire que c´est lui qui lui avait proposé ca… Et même après qu´ils se soient séparés, il n´avait pas trouver de temps pour l´appeler. La vérité est qu´il ne s´en rappelait même pas.

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et entra dans son le bain: il était froid. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le reconquérir et l´opposer une nouvelle fois à toutes ces souffrances ? Ou devait-il le laisser partir… pour de bon ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait plus. Mais l´idée de le laisser partir ne lui plaisait guère. Que faire ?

Il sortit du bain quelques minutes après, s´habilla d´un peignoir et se dirigea à la cuisine pour prendre un remontant. Son manager lui avait interdit trop d´alcools, mais là, il en avait besoin. Il prit 2 verres de wiski qu´il bu d´une traite l´un après l´autre. Ensuite il se cala dans son canapé en cuir et alluma la télé. A peine l´alluma t-il, qu´une sonnerie résonna de sa chambre : c´était son téléphone.

Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il se dépêcha vers sa chambre, priant dans son fort intérieur que ce soit Sasuke. Mais, une fois arrivé sur place, il fut déçu de voir qu´il ne s´agissait que de son manager : Mr Tanaka. Avec une lenteur associée à la déception, il décrocha l´engin et le plaça à son oreille.

- Moui.

- Quel enthousiasme !

- On s´est quitté il y a moins d´une heure, qu´y a t-il encore ?

- Je voulais juste te rappeler ton planning de demain, au cas où tu entreprendrais encore un voyage à l´improvise.

- Ne t´inquiète pas. Ca ne risque pas d´arriver… souffla t-il la tristesse perçant la voix.

- Bien. Couches toi tôt, tu dois être prêt demain à 6h, je passe te chercher.

- 6h ? Mais, je n´ai rien à faire qui demande de se lever aussi tôt !

- Maintenant, si.

- Comment ca ?

- Avant j´aimerai qu´on aille faire les boutiques. Etant donner que tu as un planning surchargé, on ne trouvera plus le temps après.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

- C´est une surprise. Il te faut quelque chose d´assez responsable. Un smoking ferra l´affaire.

- Qu´est-ce-que tu manigance ?

- J´ai dis que c´était une surprise baka. Allez, bonne nuit.

Malheureusement pour lui, Naruto n´eut pas le temps de répondre avant que ce dernier ne raccroche. Il se demandait ce que ca pouvait bien être. C´est vrai que venant de son Manager, il pouvait s´attendre à tout. Il était si… imprévisible.

A cette pensée il eut un petit rire. Baka et imprévisible étaient les seuls adjectifs que Sasuke utilisait pour le définir. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et soupira d´un air nostalgique. _« Sasuke… »._ Il regarda son téléphone qu´il tenait entre ses mains un moment et se demanda d´un air triste et perdu _« Que dois-je faire ?... »._

_**~NSNSNSNS~**_

Itachi se leva de bonne heure le matin et alla faire le petit déjeuner. Ils avaient passés une excellente soirée hier à son retour. Sasuke lui racontant sa journée morbide et lui, rapportant les gaffes des employés où il travaillait. Ils avaient du arrêter de causer pour vaquer à d´autres occupations. Sasuke à ses corrections et lui à ses dossiers. Il s´était laissé distraire par les coups de tête de son frère qui faisait une crise de colère en corrigeant les feuilles de ses élèves. Par conséquent, ils avaient dormi très tard.

Il faisait des crêpes à la vanille, il y versa du chocolat au dessus et y ajouta des cerises pour lui et des tomates pour son frère: il en raffolait. Pour des raisons qu´il ignore, son frère paraissait plus paisible hier soir. D ´ailleurs il souriait, et ca devait faire genre une éternité qu´il ne l´avait pas vu sourire ainsi : C´était agréable à voir. Il ajouta à coté de leurs plats une tasse de café pour lui et une tasse de lait pour son frère. Il fut si absorber par ce qu´il faisait qu´il ne remarqua pas la présence de Sasuke à ses cotés.

- Ohayou Nii-san.*

- Salut otouto.*

Ce dernier baillait à gorge déployée, ce qui décrocha un sourire à Itachi.

- Y a quoi au petit dej ?

- Des crêpes au chocolat avec du lait. Sans oublier les tomates bien sûr.

Les yeux de son petit frère s´illuminèrent. Il en rit d´ailleurs. Des fois c´était vraiment difficile de croire qu´il avait déjà 23 ans et n´était plus un enfant.

Ils prirent place l´un en face de l´autre et dégustèrent leur déjeuner, l´un plus ravi que l´autre. Une fois fait, Sasuke alla s´échanger en un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche. Il porta ensuite des chaussures noires cirées avant de rejoindre son frère au pas de la porte. Il regarda l´heure, il était 8 h tapante. Il avait encore pleinement le temps.

Itachi le déposa à l´entrée du lycée vers 8h20. I sortit de la BMW noire métallisée de son frère. Ignorant les regards posés sur lui, il fit un signe d´au revoir à son frère et pénétra l´enceinte du lycée. De loin il aperçu son ancien prof de science du lycée, Orochimaru-sensei, lui faisant signe de la main. De tous les enseignants, il aurait préféré ne pas tomber sur lui, il était encore plus collant que son fan club du lycée. Il soupira avant de continuer son chemin: La journée risquait d´être longue.

Itachi arriva à son lieu de travail à 8h45. Il avait trainé à cause du trafic de la route. Il gara sa voiture dans le sous sol de l´organisation et prit l´ascenseur qui s´y trouvait pour arriver à son étage : le 19ème. L´immeuble était constitué de 20 étages hiérarchisés de manière croissante. Par conséquent, ceux qui avaient un bas postes se trouvaient en bas, et ceux qui occupaient une fonction importante, en haut. C´était d´ailleurs le cas d´Itachi. Il prenait son travail à cœur et aimait ce qu´il faisait. Il était sérieux et très professionnel, n´entretenant pas des rapports avec ses collègues autres que celui du travail, au grand damne de toutes ces dames qui étaient à ses pieds.

Un bip sonore lui fit comprendre qu´il avait atteint son étage. Il sortit de l´ascenseur et traversa le couloir qui menait à son bureau, tout en répondant d´un hochement de la tête aux salutations de ses collègues. Une fois dans son bureau, il déposa sa mallette sur la table et prit place sur le fauteuil en cuir de son bureau. La première chose qu´il remarqua, fut les piles de dossiers entassées sur son bureau. Sans plus tarder, il se mit à les analyser, un à un.

30 minutes après son arrivé, il entendit toquer à sa porte et lança un vague _« Entrez ». _Une femme rousse aux cheveux court, habillé en tailleur qui mettait fièrement ses formes en valeur, fit son apparition dans l´entrebâillement de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers Itachi et le salua d´un sourire.

- Bonjour monsieur Uchiwa, le directeur demande à vous voir.

- Merci bien, j´y vais.

- Bien. dit-elle faisant une légère courbe vers l´avant, puis elle sortit.

Cette fille était sa secrétaire, Anna. Il inspecta encore pendant 20 minutes les dossiers avant de se diriger vers le bureau du directeur qui se situait à l´étage du haut. Il toqua deux fois avant d´entendre un vague entrez.

- Vous avez demandez à me voir monsieur le directeur.

- En effet, ca fait 20 bonnes minutes déjà.

- Vraiment, désolé je n´ai pas vu le temps passé.

Son interlocuteur leva un sourcil incrédule. Itachi était bien trop responsable pour faire une gaffe pareille. Mais au final, décida de laisser tomber.

- Bien, prend place.

Itachi obéit sans broncher, restant silencieux attendant que ce dernier relance la conversation.

- As-tu lu les dossiers que j´ai posé sur ton bureau ?

- En effet, je les lisais justement.

- Bien. Je veux un rapport complet sur ces dernier d´ici ce soir.

- Bien monsieur.

Son interlocuteur tiqua.

- Je veux aussi une copie des récentes ventes et de leur rendement. Tu iras les chercher au 17ème étage.

- Bien. Dit-il en se levant. Autre chose monsieur.

Le directeur fit très brièvement un compte dans sa tête avant de répondre.

- Non, c´est bon.

- Bien, si vous voulez bien m´excuser. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant d´être interpelé

- Itachi.

Ce dernier se retourna vers son interlocuteur

- Comment... va ton frère ? demanda t-il incertain.

Itachi soupira. La question aurait pu paraître absurde, si son père et Sasuke ne s´adressait plus la parole depuis 5 ans maintenant. Une violente dispute s´était déclenchée entre ces derniers et avait entrainé de graves conséquences. Sur le coup de la colère son père avait déshérité son petit frère, qui lui, avait quitté la maison avec ses affaires. Depuis ce jour, leur équilibre familial s´était à jamais basculé. Itachi n´a jamais pu pardonner son père pour ca.

Toutefois, il savait que son père le regrettait, mais trop fier, il n´irait jamais demander pardon à son cadet. Quel idiot. En plus il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Naruto et lui avait rompu, et qu´il était plongé dans une dépression. Non ce serait trop risqué.

- Ne t´inquiète pas pour lui. Dit-il tout simplement. C´est un battant, il s´en sort toujours. Ajouta t-il, ensuite il sortit du bureau de son père. S´il était resté un peu plus longtemps, il aurait peut-être vu, passé dans les yeux de son paternel, de la tristesse et du regret. Mais ca, il ne l´a pas vu.

Itachi retourna dans son bureau. Aussitôt, il se remit à ses analyses et fit un rapport des dossiers déposés sur son bureau. Aux environs de midi, il quitta son bureau pour aller prendre un encas. Une fois fait, il revint à son bureau et continua son travail : la routine quoi. Il n´y avait rien d´excitent dans son travail. C´était monotone et fade. Toutefois, il tenait bon. Il n´avait pas réellement le choix…

Une fois son rapport terminé, il descendit come prévu au 17ème étage. - Comme à chaque fois qu´il descendait à un étage inferieur- il ignora tous ces regards admiratifs, et quelques peu pervers posés sur lui. Il se dirigea droit vers son objectif, restant de marbre face aux gloussements et sifflements quelques peu osés de ses collègues. Toutefois, d´une oreille indiscrète, il perçut une rumeur selon laquelle, un nouveau fera bientôt son entrée dans leur rang."Un génie ", dit-on, étrange... il n´était pas au courant...

Sans plus tardé, il récupéra ce qu´il était venu chercher et retourna à son étage. Ce n´était pas à lui de se charger de ce genres de taches, mais ca lui permettait au moins de sortir de son bureau. Et d´une certaine façon de déstresser. Voir d´autres collègues se donner à fond dans leur travail l´encourageait en quelque sorte et lui faisait tenir bon. En plus, ca lui permettait d´entretenir -un tant soit peu- des relations amicales avec son entourage : il en avait besoin.

Le temps passa bien vite, et bientôt fut venu l´heure pour lui de rentrer. Il passa dans le bureau de son père le saluer avant de partir : c´était une exigence de ce dernier. Sans plus tarder il se dirigea, presque avec précipitation vers l´ascenseur, pour le rez-de-chaussée. En général à cette heure ci d´autres travaillaient encore. Il salua ses quelques collègues se trouvant sur son passage et arriva enfin en bas.

Bien trop pressé de rentrer retrouver son petit frère chéri, il mit les bouchés doubles. Se rappelant que le lait et le beurre étaient finis, il fit un détour au supermarché le plus proche. Sans trop tarder, il passa dans les rayons concernés et prit ce dont il avait besoin. Il se retourna ensuite brusquement, bien trop pressé de les enregistrer. Une fois fait, il se dirigea, toujours dans la même précipitation vers sa voiture.

Il déposa ses courses à l´arrière puis se retourna brusquement. Dans sa manœuvre, il bouscula un jeune homme qui passait par là, lui faisant lâcher par la même occasion les courses qu´ il tenait en main. D´un ton dépité, son interlocuteur lâcha

- J´arrive pas à le croire !

Itachi s´excusa platement, avant de se courber pour ramasser les courses : foutues, Tout était cassé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle. Dit-il sincèrement, moins pressé finalement.

- Mademoiselle ?

Il reporta son attention vers son vis-à-vis. C´était un jeune homme blond dont les cheveux étaient retenus en arrière, laissant une mèche recouvrir son œil gauche. Non, ce n´était pas une femme, pourtant il avait des traits si féminin : La gaffe.

- Désolé, je vous ai pris pour une femme.

Son interlocuteur tiqua.

- Vous êtes un idiot. Lâcha t-il

- Pardon ? J´ai dit que j´étais désolé, en plus je ne vous avais pas vu.

Une tempe apparue sur le front de ce dernier.

- Désolé d´être invisible dans ce cas.

- Non, ce n´est pas ce qu- ah.

Fut-il coupé par ce dernier qui arracha son sac de courses entre ses mains. Il inspecta les dégâts avant de remarquer que tout était foutu. La colère reprit le dessus.

- Qu´est-ce-que je mange moi maintenant ce soir.

- Désolé.

Itachi soupira. Il passa sa main dans son portefeuille et retira un gros billet qu´il tendit à son vis-à-vis.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Tenez, ca suffira largement pour vous trouver de quoi manger.

A la vue du billet, son vis-à-vis vu rouge. Il claqua la main d´Itachi qui lacha le billet.

- Vous me prenez pour qui ? Un SDF ? dit-il en colère.

- J´essaye juste de réparer les dégâts. S´emporta t-il à son tour, fatigué des humeurs de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Affirma ce dernier.

- Vous avez sous-entendu avoir faim.

- Et en quoi ca vous regarde ?

- Je viens de détruire votre repas, il est donc de mon devoir de le payer.

Un silence lourd se posa entre ces derniers. Itachi profita pour ramasser le billet gisant au sol, et regarder de plus prêt celui qui lui faisait face. Si on mettait de coté son comportement vache, il était plutôt mignon. Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus que la mer. C´est vrai qu´il était légèrement plus petit que lui aussi.

- De toute façon je n´ai pas faim. Relança le blond, avant d´être honteusement trahit par son estomac, qui lui, n´était pas du tout d´accord.

Un autre silence s´instaura, mais cette fois ci rempli de gène. Les joues du blond avaient pris une légère teinte rose, ce qui vola un sourire à Itachi. Dans le silence, il lui tendit le billet. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir. Lui tenant tête, il détestait plus que tout, la pitié.

- Tu es sure de ne pas en avoir besoin ? Lui demanda encore Itachi.

Pour des raisons qu´il ignore, les yeux du blond s´assombrirent

- C´est pour ca. Lâcha t-il dépité

Itachi leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Son vis-à-vis releva la tête et ancra ces yeux bleus dans ses yeux sombres et réitéra ca phrase.

- C´est pour cela que vous déteste, vous les riches. Explosa t-il

Il se retourna ensuite et parti, plantant Itachi qui le suivait du regard. Il ne comprenait pas, qu´est-ce-qu´il voulait dire par là ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de déplacé. Quoiqu´il en soit, il se sentait dorénavant mal. Cette simple rencontre inattendu semblait l´avoir perturbé. Pourquoi ?... Et dire qu´il était heureux de rentrer à la maison... le reverra t-il un jour...

_A suivre..._

* * *

><p>Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas ( bien que j´en doute)<p>

Ohayou Nii-san- bonjour( Ohayou) grand frere( nii-san).

otouto- Petit frere.

en esperant que ca vous aide.

Encore désolé pour la longue attente. les chapitres seront maintenant pubiés le lundi apres 3 semaines. Merci de votre patience. (^_^)


	3. Bon ou mauvais signe?

coucou à tous. me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Malheureusement il est centré sur Naruto. Le bel-inconnu-pas-si-inconnu-que-ca fera son entré dans le chapitre suivant.

Sans perdre plus de temps passont aux reponses des reviews anomymes:

**- Fortune:** déja, merci d´avoir continué à lire, ca me fait tres plaisir. ensuite, désolé de te faire autant attendre, j´essayerai d´etre plus rapide dans ce cas. J´essayerai aussi je rendre l´histoire D´itadei tres excitante, compte sur moi :D. merci pour les encouragements, je ferai de mon mieux. :)

-** AkuriAtsuki:** c´est un plaisir de te revoir toi aussi :). contente que ca te fasse plaisir. cette personne fera bientot son entrée dans la fic et je te promet que tu ne t´ennuyera pas :D

je tiens à vous signaler que j´entame la 3e sequence la semaine prochaine, par conséquent le prochain chapitre arrivera un peu tard. Mais pour vous faire patienter, je posterai un OS et le prologue d´une nouvelle histoire d´ici mercredi. Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension._ Bonne lecture (^_^)_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 3:<span> bon ou mauvais signe?**_

Vêtu d´un smoking trois pièces, les jambes croisés, les mains le long du canapé et le visage renfrogné, Naruto attendait patiemment dans sa chambre d´hôtel que son manager vienne le chercher. Il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Déjà, plus tôt le matin, ils avaient parcourues ensemble plusieurs boutiques de marques. En général elles sont fermées à 7h mais à son constat, elles étaient ouvertes juste pour lui. Ce doit être ca avoir des relations.

Il regardait sa montre de temps en temps. Il était déjà 21h, _« Qu´est-ce-qu´il fait bon sang. »_ Se demanda t-il. Il se leva ensuite et commença des allés-retours dans la pièce. Cette histoire commençait vraiment à le frustrer. Il ne savait pas où il allait, ni pourquoi. Il avait l´impression que son manager prenait un malin plaisir à le tourmenter ainsi. Soudain, il se stoppa net dans ses mouvements quand il entendit la sonnette retentir dans l´appartement. Il se dirigea avec précipitation vers la porte et l´ouvrit à la volée sans toutefois demande qui c´était. Ca ne pouvait qu´être son manager de toute façon.

- Tu es prêt j´espère ? demanda ce dernier sans lui lancer un regard, trop occupé à regarder sa montre. Naruto lui lança un regard noir. Ca faisait déjà une bonne heure qu´il était pret, mais monsieur se permettait d´arriver en retard.

- Non désolé, il me reste encore à me repoudrer le nez et après je serais prêt. Lança ce dernier sarcastique.

Son manager daigna enfin lever les yeux vers lui et eut un hoquet de surprise. C´est vrai qu´avec ce costume 3 pièces gris clair qui dessinait parfaitement le corps musclé de Naruto, ses cheveux tirés vers l´arrière qui mettait en évidence son visage assez masculin et mature, sans oublier ses beaux yeux bleus plus que jamais ressortit : il était tout simplement irrésistible. Son manager commença à le détailler du regard de la tête au pied, tandis que Naruto ne comprenait rien à la situation. Une fois son inspection finit, il eut un rictus, que Naruto ne vit pas bien sur.

- Où allons nous? (ca n´a rien a voir mais cette phrase me fait penser à dora lol :D)

Sa question attira l´attention de son manager sur lui qui se contenta de lui demander de le suivre. Ils arpentaient les couloirs de l´hôtel dans un silence quelque peu forcé jusqu´à l´ascenseur le plus proche. Une fois arrivée à l´accueil, son manager l´attira vers l´arrière dans la plus grande incompréhension de Naruto.

- Pourquoi passons nous par l´arrière? ?

Son manager se contenta de lui lancer un regard blasé. Sérieux, il demandait vraiment ca ?

Arrivés dehors, une Mercedes noir métallisée les attendait, avec -pour le plus grand étonnement de Naruto- un chauffeur en costume au volant. Naruto se contenta de lancer un regard à son manager où perçait clairement son incompréhension, mais ce dernier soupira et lui demanda d´entrer

- Je t´expliquerai tout après. Lui dit-il simplement

Naruto regardait le paysage passez à travers sa vitre. _« Pourquoi tout ce suspens ? »_ se questionna t-il, puis il lâcha un soupir à fendre l´âme. Son manager tourna son regard vers lui, il avait l´air complètement perdu. _« Peut-être je devrais lui dire »_ pensa t-il. _« Apres tout c´est lui qui est à l´honneur ». _

_- _Naruto. L´interpella t-il. Ce dernier se contenta de se tourner vers lui

- Nous allons rendre visite à une haute personnalité.

Naruto leva un sourcil

- une haute personnalité ? reprit-il

- Oui. Il y´a de cela 2 semaines, j´ai reçu une lettre d´invitation. Enfin, TU as reçu une lettre d´invitation pour prendre part à un diné.

- Un diner ? Quel genre ? Diner d´affaire ?

- Non je ne crois pas. ca m´avait plus l´air d´être une invitation pour papoter.

- Et tu as accepté ? demanda t-il incrédule

- Ce n´est pas le genre de personne à qui on dit non, tu vois.

- Qui est-ce ?

- en réalité, il s´agit de-

- Waouh ! L´interrompu t-il

Son manager se contenta de regarder ce qui émerveillait autant son protéger. Devant eux se dressait une immense maison. Il en fut surpris, mais venant d´une famille aussi réputé, il ne pouvait s´attendre à moins. Le temps était passé bien plus vite qu´il ne l´aurait imaginé. Au final, il reviendrait à Naruto de découvrir tout seul à qui il avait affaire.

Ils descendirent de la voiture, juste devant l´entrée de ce qui leur semblait un château.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre messieurs. Dit un jeune homme d´une voix stoïque

Sans dire un mot, ils suivirent le jeune homme jusqu´a l´étage, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle où ne se trouvaient que des fauteuils, une armoire et un bar rempli de vins divers.

- Si vous voulez bien patienter ici. Mon maitre ne tardera pas à venir. Puis il sortit

Naruto et son Manager échangèrent un regard. Il semblerait que tous les deux étaient un peu surpris de la situation.

- J´espère pour toi que tu ne m´as pas vendu au plus offrant. Lança Naruto

- Crois moi, si j´avais trouvé quelqu´un qui voulait bien de toi, je m´en serait débarrassé depuis longtemps.

- Merci.

Bientôt, les secondes devinrent des minutes, et les minutes des heures. Plus le temps passait, plus Naruto s´inquiétait. Il lança un regard suspect à son manager, l´accusant de comploter quelque chose contre lui. Ce dont ce dernier ne releva pas. Il était tout simplement confortablement installé sur l´un des fauteuils, un verre de vodka en main. Il ne s´était pas fait prier pour se mettre à l´aise, contrairement à Naruto qui n´était complètement affolé.

Son calvaire prit fin à l´instant où il entendit le clic de la porte qui s´ouvrait. Il se retourna instantanément pour faire face au nouvel arrivé. A l´entrée de la porte se trouvait un Grand homme aux longs cheveux noirs en smoking noir que Naruto ne tarda pas à reconnaitre, et juste devant lui, une jeune fille d´environ 11 ans les yeux pétillants, le fixant. Il perdit le souffle à cet instant précis, oubliant comment respirer.

Pourquoi diable le 1er ministre se trouvait devant lui ? , Qu´avait-il encore fait ? Se questionna t-il. Il commençait à transpirer malgré lui. Il avait déjà entendu les prouesses de cet homme aux allures aristocratiques. Eliminant sans hésitation tous ses opposants. _« Ha haha ! Dans quelle merde je me suis mis ? » _Avant qu´il ne puisse faire un quelconque geste, la jeune fille jusque là le fixant sauta dans ses bras.

- NARUTO-KUNNNN !

Il la réceptionna avec bien de mal, à cause de la surprise. Il ne s´attendait vraiment pas à ca.

- Hanabi, comporte toi s´il te plait.

- Désolé papa.

Naruto avait l´air encore plus perdu, qu´est-ce qu´il faisait chez le premier ministre ? Il se retourna vers son manager qui fit un pas vers le ministre pour le saluer

- Bonsoir monsieur le ministre, c´est un honneur pour nous d´avoir été invité dans votre humble demeure.

- C´est un plaisir pour moi de vous recevoir. Merci d´avoir accepter mon invitation.

_« Comme si on avait le choix » _pensa son manager faisant un grand sourire au ministre

- Voyons monsieur c´est une opportunité qui n´arrive pas tous les jours.

- Si tout se passe bien aujourd´hui peut être ca deviendra une habitude. Fit-il souriant.

Tanaka perdit son sourire _« Qu´est-ce qu´il veut dire par là ? » _se demande t-il. C´est à cet instant précis que Naruto s´avança avec bien du mal à cause de la jeune fille accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Pourquoi m´avoir invité monsieur le premier ministre ? demanda t-il complètement sérieux malgré sa situation un peu ridicule.

- Voyons ! Pas de formalité entre nous, appelez moi Hiashi. Et ne soyez pas pressé nous avons toute la soirée pour en discuter. Suivez-moi.

Tanaka plissa les yeux. Quelque chose était très louche. Mais il n´en fit rien et suivi sagement Hiashi jusqu´à une salle, qui apparemment était la salle à manger. Ca ressemblait plus à une salle de fête vu sa grandeur.

- Prenez place s´il vous plait. Leur indiqua Hiashi. Naruto s´assit bien que mal avec Hanabi toujours accroché sur lui et son manager s´assit juste à coté.

- Hanabi ! L´interpella son père. Sans perdre de temps, elle se redressa et alla s´asseoir juste à la gauche se son père, en face du manager.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais nous attendons encore ma fille ainé et mon neveu. J´espère que ca ne vous dérange pas.

- N-non, pas du tout. Rétorqua Naruto.

- Bien.

40 minutes passèrent, la table plongée dans un silence de mort. Personne n´osait dire quoi que ce soit, bien que ce n´est pas l´envie qui leur manquait. Naruto par exemple voulait savoir ce qu´il faisait ici, son manager lui se demandait ce que tout ceci cachait, et Hiashi se demandant s´ il prenait la bonne décision, sans oublier Hanabi qui contenait malgré elle son excitation d´avoir son idole en face d´elle.

- Huh huh. Toussa Naruto trouvant l´atmosphère bien trop pesante. Juste après son intervention une nouvelle fit une apparition bruyante dans la pièce. Elle était essoufflée et tentait de retrouver sa respiration.

-Dé-ha-so-ha-lé. Haa- souffla t-elle.

Naruto ne cessa pas de la fixer

- Vous êtes en retard jeune fille. C´est inacceptable.

- Pardonnez-moi père mai- se stoppa t-elle quand elle croisa le regard de Naruto.

- Naruto !

- Hinata ?

Un nouveau silence pesa sur la table, Hiashi et tous les autres confus.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Hiashi, bien qu´ il se doutait de la réponse

Les deux interpellés sortirent en même temps de grands yeux, les choses se compliquaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire qu´ils étaient sortis ensemble quelque temps avant que Naruto ne la largue pour se mettre avec son meilleur ami, tout en la casant -en guise d´excuse- à un de ses potes, avec qui elle sortait en secret. La tension commençait à monter malgré eux, il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

- Euh, en faite euh on s´est rencontré… commença Hinata

- L´année passée. Enchaina Naruto

- O-oui c´est ca.

- Comment ? Où ? Questionna Hiashi

- En ville.. reprit Hinata

- Par accident.

Un silence s´instaura, tout le monde fixait Naruto.

- Comment ca par accident ? demanda Hiashi

- En fait, euh … je faisais du jogging quand elle m´a percuté avec son vélo.

- Tu fais du vélo Hinata ? demanda son père

- Oui père. J´ai pris des cours sans t´en parlé désolé. _« Mensonge quand tu nous tiens » _

- Et qu´est-ce qui s´est passé après ?

- Je l´ai accompagné à l´hôpital.

- Et on a appris à ce connaitre aussi.

- Puis je l´ai raccompagné chez lui.

- Et depuis ce jour on ne s´est plus revu.

- Mais… Pourquoi un artiste ferait du jogging en plein centre ville, visage découvert ?

- C´est pour me changer les idées.

- Et après ca vous ne vous êtes plus revu ?

- Non. Dirent-ils tous deux.

Hiashi regardait à tour de rôle Naruto et Hinata, pour voir si ces derniers mentaient. Mais il ne vit rien au grand bonheur des ex. et le diner reprit son cours. Quelque temps après un homme en costume fit son entré et se dirigea vers Hiashi. Il lui souffla quelque chose à l´oreille et aussitôt disparu.

- Apparemment mon neveu ne viendra pas diné avec nous. Par conséquent on peut commencer sans plus attendre.

Ils commencèrent tous à manger, d´autres avec plus de tenu et d´autres comme des animaux. Le diné battait son plein et c´est à ce moment Qu´Hiashi décida de révéler la raison de leur présence ici.

- Si je vous ais fait venir c´est parce que…. Commença t-il. Un silence plana aussitôt sur la table, chacun attendant la suite.

- Je voudrais vous donner la main de ma fille Naruto.

Ce dernier recracha son verre, tandis qu´Hinata avala de travers la bouchée de viande qu´elle avait dans la bouche. Elle se mit à tousser et prit un verre d´eau pur faire passer cela. Tanaka quant à lui n´eut aucun mouvement brusque, mais il faillit bien s´étouffer.

- Q-Quoi ? Intervint Naruto, une fois ses esprits revenus

- Vous m´avez bien entendu.

- Père, vous plaisantez…

- Je ne plaisante jamais et tu le sais.

- M-mais, je ne peux pas. Souffla Naruto presque suppliant.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Je-euh- Vous avez envie que votre première fille se marri avec un … Artiste de seconde zone ?

- Je vous trouve bien modeste mon cher. Répondit le ministre. Bien sur que non, mais j´ai fait de recherches sur vous et vous êtes le prétendant parfait.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Qu´entendait-il par « fais des recherches sur vous ». Il trouva vite sa réponse une fois qu´un homme vint tendre des documents portant son nom dessus au Ministre.

- Alors… vous êtes né le 10 octobre à Konoha. Votre mère Kushina Uzumaki était un ex-mannequin qui avait abandonné sa carrière pour s´occuper de vous. Elle est morte quand vous aviez 5 ans. Votre père Minato Namikaze par contre était lui aussi un grand artiste de la musique, le meilleur d´ailleurs, je l´aimais beaucoup. Il accordait bien trop de temps à son travail qu´à sa famille. 2 ans après la mort de votre mère, ce dernier meurt lui aussi à son tour dans un crash d´avion, lors de son retour à la maison. Vous entrez ainsi à l´orphelinat à l´âge de 7 ans.

Tout le monde en reste bouche bée. Hinata et Tanaka découvrent une partie de la vie de Naruto qu´ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils regardèrent ce dernier, qui lui était complètement statufié. Il n´esquissait aucun mouvement, tellement il était surpris.

- 2 ans plus tard, votre parrain fait son apparition et vous sort de cet Orphelinat. Continua ce dernier. Il décède lui aussi quand vous atteignez 15 ans. Par conséquent vous êtes émancipé à cet âge. Malgré les difficultés, vous avez continué à croire en vos rêves et à sourire. Il est raconté que vous avez toujours été un être très optimiste et joyeux. Vous avez surmonté votre peine et aujourd´hui vous êtes un être épanoui. Depuis maintenant 3 ans, vous versez une somme d´argent assez important à l´orphelinat où vous avez grandit. Bien sur sous l´anonymat.

Naruto ressentit malgré lui des yeux le fixant avec insistance. Il se retourna alors vers son manager et ce dernier lui demanda tout simplement

- C´est vrai ?

Naruto hocha juste la tête. Il ne s´attendait pas à ce que sa vie privée soit ainsi dévoilée. Tanaka quant à lui eu un regard adouci. Il ne savait pas par quoi son protégé était passé, et n´imaginait pas non plus que ce dernier versait une partie de son salaire à un orphelinat. Il était bien plus gentil que ce qu´il croyait. Peut être était-il des fois bien trop dur avec lui ?

- Oh ! J´ai faillit oublier. Reprit Hiashi. Il est aussi écrit que vous avez une marque de naissance en forme de sceau sur le ventre, et que vous raffolez de… ramen ?

D´un geste entendu Hinata et Tanaka acquiescèrent pour confirmer ce fait.

- Dire qu´il raffole de ramen est un euphémisme.

- Comment ? Comment avez-vous eu toutes ces informations ? demanda Naruto

L´intérrogé se contenta de lever un sourcil, pour démontrer à Naruto que sa question était un peu stupide. Il est le premier ministre après tout.

- Vous avez tous les critères que je cherche pour un gendre. Votre personnalité. Votre force de caractère, et votre tendresse et attention. Je sais que ma fille serait entre de bonnes mains et-

- Désolé mais je ne peux pas accepter. Le coupa Naruto.

- Pourquoi donc ?

Sans même se poser la question, il affirma sans trembler, regardant droit dans les yeux le premier ministre.

- Parce qu´il y a déjà une personne que j´aime plus que tout. Je retournerai ciel et terre pour la retrouver si jamais elle s´éloigne de moi. Je donnerai ma vie s´il le faut pour être auprès d´elle. Je n´aime qu´elle. Souffla t-il. J´arrive pas à croire que c´est seulement maintenant que je le réalise. Souffla t-il pour lui-même.

- Voila qui est tres troublant. Pourtant rien dans votre dossier ne parle d´une quelconque relation. Mis à part une forte amitié qui vous lie à un dénommé Sasuke Uchiwa.

Hinata fut à la fois surprise du monologue de Naruto et en même temps heureuse de l´entendre. Elle souri devant l´incomprhension de son père. S´il pouvait savoir que ce Sasuke Uchiwa est en effet celui dont parle Naruto. Tanaka lui, ne manqua pas de voir la réaction de Naruto quand on prononça le nom Sasuke Uchiwa. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais en à croire ce qu´il venait de voir, il s´agissait surement d´une personne importante. En l´espace d´une nuit il avait appris bien plus sur son protégé qu´il ne le savait.

- Dois-je comprendre que vous refusez ?

- Oui. Avoua t-il décisif.

- Vous savez, c´est une occasion en or, elle ne se représentera pas.

- Je sais, c´est pour cela que je refuse. Hinata mérite de choisir avec qui elle va être. Et moi je sais déjà avec qui je veux être. C´est indiscutable monsieur. Dit-il en se levant.

- Vous les jeunes, vous êtes vraiment tres troublant. A notre époque on se contentait d´obéir aux ainés. Où va le monde… souffla Hiashi.

Il reçu comme seule réponse des yeux méfiants posés sur lui. Même s´il ne le paraissait pas, Naruto tremblait.

- Si vous voulez bien nous excuser monsieur Hiashi. dit-il en faisant une révérence. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de sortie suivi de son manager.

- Attendez.

Naruto se figea net. Le cœur battant mille à l´heure. Il avait si peur que cet homme décide de les enfermer, ou qu´il fasse quoi que ce soit.

Ce dernier appela l´un de ses gardes à qui il dit quelque chose à l´oreille. Ledit garde se rapprocha ensuite d´eux les mains dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Les deux concernés se tendirent d´un seul coup, appréhendant ce qui allait leur arrivé. Arrivé à leur hauteur, ce dernier retira de sa poche un bout de papier et un stylo, pour le plus grand damne de ses vis-à-vis. Ces derniers furent surpris de voir qu´il ne s´agissait que d´un papier, mais tout prit son sens après l´intervention du ministre.

- Pouvez-vous me laissez un autographe ?

La tension descendit d´un coup et les deux purent enfin respirer.

- Bien sur. Souffla t-il soulagé.

- Moi aussi cria une voix jusque la restée muette. Elle courra vers Naruto qu´elle embrassa encore dans ses petits bras.

- On peut se prendre en photo ? Hein ? Hein ?

Ils passèrent encore quelques temps là-bas avant de finalement prendre congé d´eux.

- On a eu chaud. Souffla Hinata

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- J´aime beaucoup ce que tu as dit sur Sasuke. Dit-elle sincèrement

Ce dernier souffla et passa une main sur son visage.

- Qu´y a-t-il ? demanda t-elle inquiète.

Ce dernier prit une forte inspiration avant de répondre en un souffle

- On a rompu. Dit-il simplement, laissant Hinata sous le choc

- D-désolé.

- C´est pas de ta faute tu sais. J ´ai juste déconné. J´essaye d´équilibré les deux, mais je n´y arrive pas. Je l´ai délaissé pour mon travail. J´ai si peur que cette histoire finisse comme celle de mes parents.

Il avait l´air si troublé. Hinata se sentait gênée mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

- Ce n´est pas dans tes habitudes. Avoua t-elle

Naruto leva les yeux vers elle sans comprendre.

- Ca ne te ressemble pas d´abandonner sans te battre. S´expliqua t-elle. Désolé, mais ca ce n´est pas le Naruto que j´ai connu.

- Et qu´est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

- Tu l´as toi-même dit, il est le seul que tu aime. Tu comptes vraiment le laisser partir comme ca ? Comme si rien ne s´était jamais passé entre vous ?

- J´ai peur de lui faire du mal. A chaque fois que je romps une promesse, j´entend presque son cœur se briser.

- Dans ce cas c´est à toi de recoller les morceaux. Naruto, si tu ne fais rien, il passera à autre chose. Et quelqu´un d´autre recollera les morceaux à ta place. Prend tes responsabilités. Dit-elle d´un ton sévère que Naruto n´avait encore jamais vu. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as rompu avec moi pour être avec lui ? Si jamais tu le quitte. Là ca deviendra un problème entre nous.

- D´accord. Et comment va Kiba ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

- Bien, tout va bien. Fit-elle souriante. Elle semblait vraiment avoir trouvée son amour.

- Naruto. L´interpella son manager. Dépeches-toi, nous y allons.

Il se retourna vers Hinata et lui fit ses au revoirs.

- c´était un plaisir de te revoir Hinata. A plaisir de te revoir.

- Au revoir Naruto. N´oublie surtout pas, tout es possible en Amour.

Il lui fit un geste de la tête avant d´entrer dans la voiture qui les raccompagnerait. Il fit un signe de la main à cette dernière avant que la voiture ne sorte finalement de la demeure familiale des Hyuga.

Perché sur le balcon à l´étage supérieur, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux et au regard pale les regardait partir. Il observa le véhicule un moment avant de rentrer à son tour dans la demeure. _« Naruto… » _Souffla t-il.

_**~NSNSNSNS~**_

Un silence de mort planait dans le véhicule. Naruto observait le paysage, l´air absent. Tandis que son manager lui, réfléchissait sur tout ce qu´il avait apprit en cette soirée. Il lança un regard à Naruto avant de lui poser sa question.

- la dernière fois,- commença t-il pour attirer l´attention de Naruto sur lui-, que tu étais allé à Konoha. S´arrêta t-il

- Oui... Le poussa Naruto à continuer.

- Etait-ce pour voir ce Sasuke Uchiwa?

Naruto écarta les yeux devant la perspicacité de son manager.

- En effet. Avoua t-il. Il n´avait jamais dit à son manager qu´il était gay, ni même pour l´orphelinat d´ailleurs. Ni pour ses parents aussi. Du coup il appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

- Tu me caches bien des choses.

- Désolé. Ce n´était pas mon intention.

- Et cet Uchiwa, quelle est votre relation ?

- On est sorti ensemble. Soupira t-il.

- Et maintenant ?

- On a rompu.

- C´est mieux ainsi.

- Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

- Tu ne devrais pas t´attacher à des sentiments aussi futiles que l´amour. Dans ce monde il n´existe pas, ce n´est qu´une illusion. Il ne te conduira qu´à ta perte

- C´est faux. Ce qui me conduira à ma perte c´est surtout ce monde. Il n´ya rien de plus puissant que l´amour. Tout le monde le sait.

- Tu es naïf. Il arrive un moment où nous devons tous faire un choix. Notre amour ou notre job. Que choisiras-tu dans ce cas ?

Naruto resta silencieux malgré lui. Que réponde à ca ? Est-ce obligé de choisir ?ca n´avait aucun sens tout ca.

- Tu vois, tu restes silencieux. Tu n´arrives pas à choisir, mais crois moi, même si c´était le cas, tu ferais le mauvais choix.

Naruto regarda son manager pertubé. Pourquoi il disait ca?

- Donc même si je choisissais mon job, je ferrais le mauvais choix ?

- Tout à fait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca c´est à toi de le découvrir.

Naruto ne comprenait rien. Qu´est-ce qu´il voulait dire ? Aucun de ses choix ne serait le bon ? Dans ce cas que devait-il faire ? Il soupira avant de retourner son egard vers le paysage défilant. _"Qu´est-ce-que tout ca signifiait ?"_ se questionna t-il. Il méditait les paroles de son manager sans toutefois comprendre. S´il devait faire le mauvais choix quoiqu´il choisisse, dans ce cas il vaudrait mieux qu´il ait à ses cotés Sasuke. _" Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre pour rien. Ca non."_

Tanaka lança un regard vers son protéger. _"Peut-etre n´aurai-je pas du lui dire ca ?"_ Soupira t-il. "_Mais ca ne change rien au fait que ce soit vrai, quoiqu´il choisisse, il fera le mauvais choix..."_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dans le prochain chapitre:<span>**

_" Naruto?"_

_" Vous? Que faites vous ici?"_

_" Je m´appelle Neji, Hyuga Neji. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance."_

_" Tu vas me manquer otouto"_

_" Je t´aime"_

**_Chapitre 4: nouveau départ_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PS:<strong> juste au cas où vous n´avez pas compris, ce sont des bribes du prochain chapitre. ils n´ont rien à voir ensemble.

sur ce je vous laisse. À bientot, merci de votre patience (^_^)


End file.
